Unsuspected - Vistor from Unknown Lands
by Elizabeth Penn Grey
Summary: An unsuspected arrival of a 15 year old girl stirs up trouble in the Dracula household. Rated T to be safe. Young Dracula belongs to the BBC. Note: Returning after the long break. Apologises for any subscribers about the wait.
1. Running from pain

_**Author's Note: **__Hey guys, this is my first fic so please review to tell me how I can improve. No characters from Young Dracula appear until Chapter 2 so if you don't like my OC then hold up till chapter 2 which will be in Wolfie's POV. Shall be uploading each chapter as soon as possible so I will be quick to update. I apologise for the shortness of the chapters but I assumed it should make for easy reading. I own Elizabeth, the Magustre's and anything else out of my imagination but apart from that it all goes to the BBC. This is also a re-upload but nothing major has changed just a few adjustments as I have returned back to it after several months. But Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Elizabeth Penn Grey, aged 15, arrives at the Dracula's grounds after escaping a tough past at Castle Vastellum._

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 1 (Narrator's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>She ran. She ran as fast as her legs would go. Pushing herself forward, away from that dreaded place. That castle. Where they abused her, and scarred her flesh with bruises and bites. Elizabeth Grey, just 16 years of age had just escaped the worst place in her life. Castle Vastellum (Vas • tel • umm). It was home to a family of vampires, the Magustre (Mag • nuss • tray) Family to be exact. Each day they would drain a small amount of blood, savouring her taste like the last bottle of a vintage wine. She would fight against them but the one sided fight was never won by Elizabeth against their abnormal strength.<p>

They kept her locked up in a dank room with dark oak furnishings and large velvet drapes that stopped any glimpse of sunlight from entering the room. For days, months even, she was not knowing when or how she was going to get out. But now she was free, thanks to a bit of planning and perfect timing she had managed to slip out without anyone noticing. Now her only hope is that she can find shelter and protection before they hunt her back down. She ran up a muddy road, made cautious due to recent rainfall, when she saw a large stone building in the distance.

She ran in its direction hoping she could settle there. She slipped a few times but placing her hand on the ground to prevent falling she sped on, eager to be accommodated. As she ran uphill she got weaker and weaker. She reached the entrance of the building, a big rust metal gate, before her legs gave way beneath her. She collapsed forwards onto the pebbled courtyard. She lay with hardly enough energy to stand knowing that she had made it, for this place would be a nirvana compared to Castle Vastellum.


	2. An agent's discovery

**Author's**_** Note: **__Again sorry for the length of these things... I push myself to write a bit every night or two nights depending on my fatigue and the depth of plot. Will update A.S.A.P but for now, Enjoy! Again I don't anything except Elizabeth and yadda yadda rest to BBC. Next up is Count's POV._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Wolfie and his toy play around the castle being undercover spies until he finds the most unsuspected thing..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scene 2 (Wolfie's POV)<strong>_

* * *

><p>I was carrying my favourite dog toy, which Vlad called tatty, close to my chest. We were being detectives for the day. Agent Wolfie and his sidekick, out to solve another mystery. Today we were searching for evidence. Evidence for the greatest crime around, Mr Evil had killed yet again and this time we were determined to stop him. "Wolfie get out of my room!" Ingrid yelled as I entered her room before throwing a candle stick at me and muttering some insult. "Looks like this area is out of bounds 'ey pup?" I whispered to my faithful wing man. I thought Miss Ingrid must have something to do with Mr Evil so I scarpered around looking for Ingrid's DNA to take back to the lab, otherwise known as my secret lair or my bedroom to the untrained eye.<p>

As I ran down the upstairs corridor I looked out one of the windows to check for unsuspected enemies. The count doesn't let me open the curtains so I had to peep through the heavy velvet cloth. I lifted it over my head and it was then when I saw a body lying in the middle of the courtyard. They were draped in a thing black cloak which was spread out covering their figure. At this point I thought our team of 2 won't do to investigate this crime so I headed to Renfield's room. "Renfield, Renfield, there's a person outside! I think they're dead!"

Quick and to the point seemed to work on Renfield as her panicked around the room before running off to the count. I followed him dragging my stuffed toy behind me. I entered the door to, "Renfield, slow down. What in garlics name are you blabbering on about? …You are saying there's a dead body in the courtyard? Good I fancied a snack." The count said before speeding off at a lightning pace. Renfield ran out and I followed yelling "Wait for me!" This attracted the attention of the sensitive hearing vampires who followed me out.


	3. Well, what do we have here?

**Author's**_** Note: **__Hey readers! I'm so glad more people are reading this. I thought it would just be an unread fic left there to collect dust… or cyber dust… but I so glad you guys like it. I also put a little summary at the start of each, don't know if that's a thing but I thought it might help if you want to refer to a part in the storyline. Next up is Ingrid's POV!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__The Count is alerted of the strangers' presence and hastily acts on the account._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scene 3 (Count's POV)<strong>_

* * *

><p>I was relaxing in my throne re-admiring my furniture which I have had for many centuries, anything to cure my boredom. My mind started to drift off and daydream. Just as a vision of the lovely Miss McCauley came into my head Renfield burst into the room with some gibberish I couldn't understand. I calmed him before asking him to repeat it in a language I could comprehend. He told me a potential dead body was in the courtyard. I thought for a moment firstly, if Bertrand may have done it in a way of getting slayers to target the Draculas or if it was just lucky coincidence. Not giving up the chance to have a fresh meal I got up to invest the situation and sped to the courtyard leaving Renfield in a state.<p>

I arrived in the doorway and in the shade for that matter as it was around midday and the sun was high in the sky so I couldn't go near the supposed corpse due to so as Renfield and Wolfie happened to scamper behind me at that moment I ordered them to go check it. "Check for a pulse!" I yelled as they were halfway to the body. I watched them as they surrounded the human, poking and prodding for any idea about who they were. "She's still breathing sire," Renfield bellowed "And she's awake!" he said trailing off as he bent down to her face with a confused expression.

Obviously all the commotion attracted the others as Vlad, Ingrid and Bertrand appeared beside me with Erin walking beside them at human speed. "What's going on? Who's that?" Ingrid questioned as she looked unimpressed at the two lumbering idiots who were standing aimlessly looking at this woman. "Well what are you waiting for? Bring her over here!" I ordered. Renfield lifted her under her arms and Wolfie made an attempt of holding her legs to prevent them from dragging on the floor.


	4. Trust is earnt

**Author's**_** Note: **__Hey again guys, short note, as schools' coming up the chapters may be delayed. I can write them most nights it's just uploading them that takes time. I will try to get the up here when I can. Will defiantly be uploading at weekends so stay tuned. Ingrid's chapter is now and next is the Spanish charm, Bertrand! Evil schemes start next chapter!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Ingrid is awoken by a loud nasally voice and the Count makes a rash decision. Point 1 for the breathers._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scene 4 (Ingrid's POV)<strong>_

* * *

><p>I was sleeping in my coffin quite happily before being awoken by Renfield's stupid voice yelling 'She's still alive.' I wondered what all the commotion was about so I followed his bewildered voice. I thought perhaps Erin had fallen ill or something but I was not expecting to see a body lying in the middle of the grounds. After some probing from Renfield and Wolfie they decided to drag the feeble human into the archway before dropping her on the floor. She let out a slight groan before she rolled in my direction. I crouched down to look at her.<p>

"She's still conscious. What are we going to do with her?" I stood back up and turned to the count anticipating an answer. "Well," he looked dumbfounded then deadly serious "bring her inside then we shall deal with her." I was quite disappointed with the answer. "We aren't going to have her for dinner?" At this point Vlad quickly distracting the weak human by making an excuse about having her round for dinner rather than draining her. "Don't be too hasty Ingrid." the Count finished before going back inside, cape dragging behind him.

Vlad and Erin followed leaving me with Bertrand, Tweedle dum and Tweedle dee and the breather. I was about to say something witty about the 'guest' before Bertrand offered to carry her. He can be so ambiguous sometimes! One minute he hates breathers the other minute he's offering to carry them! I dismissed this with a scowl then went back into the castle.


	5. Betrayal

**Author's**_** Note: **__Sup me lovelies. I have never used that greeting in my entire life and don't intend to use it ever again… Anyway thanks for staying tuned for the late updates (If anyone's still reading.) Sorry about the tardiness but having exams to study for means I sleep a ton more. Bertrand is probably the most devious character so I plan to emphasise that in the fic but I won't give much anyway, (Spoilers!) but I hope you enjoy this chapter. (Yeah I totally call these paragraphs chapters .)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Bertrand starts with a gentleman nature towards the human but behind those innocent eyes hatred is brewing._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scene 5 (Bertrand's POV)<strong>_

* * *

><p>As Ingrid walked away I quickly forgot her foul face and turned back to Renfield who replied to my earlier question "Be my guest, but she's pretty heavy." At this point the breather growled before rolling on to her back. "Hah, for a weakling like you perhaps." I lifted her in bridal form easily and smirked at Renfield before carrying her inside. As I walked down the corridor, the hood on her cloak slid down the back of her head revealing long black dreadlocks which dangled near my arm. She looked up at me with glazed hollow eyes before closing them and tilting back her head. Behind the emptiness I could make out she had bright green eyes, darkening by then decreasing light leading to the Count's castle. I walked in backwards, opening the door with my shoulders and carried the guest to the settee before placing her down gently.<p>

Usually breathers were easy to just drain and dispose of but it was obvious the Count was planning something. I guessed it didn't involve drinking blood as he had a calm face about him. That same calm face that he has on when that breather teacher, Miss McCauley, is around. All smiley and lustful. She persuaded him to live alongside breathers rather than eating for survival. I despised this idea so I decided to think up something that should guide him in the right direction.

As I was simply the chosen one's teacher I had to stay in the good books so I decide to make this plan 'accidental'. "I suggest we have Renfield make us a mixture to wake her?" I made sure my expression was innocent and forgiving. "Good plan. I'll help." said Vlad before moving over by Renfield. I grabbed his shoulder, "No, It's fine. I'll go." Vlad hesitated before returning to the arm rest of the same chair Erin was occupying. I followed Renfield with an evil smirk as everything was going to plan.


	6. Awakening

**Author's**_** Note: **__Hells to the yeah! I'm so happy with the length of this chapter (Shame they can't all be this detailed…) Hope you enjoy the overly detailed shenanigans going on in this chapter!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Renfield is faced with many challenges all set by one Spanish, curly haired man._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scene 6 (Renfield's POV)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered in the lounge area with the unexpected guest arriving in Bertrand's arms. He placed her on the settee and everyone stood around thinking of what to do. There were puzzled expressions until Bertrand suggested I make a potion to wake the girl. I assumed he wanted answers of where she came from and who she was so after master Vlad confirmed I went along with it. Bertrand volunteered to help with the potion but I had no idea why. I dismissed any attempts of calculations and headed towards the physicians lab. When I got there I stood at the desk and turned to face Bertrand. He was standing with his hands behind his back with a furrowed brow. "I don't really need any help but if you want you can get me ingredients." He nodded with a simple "Of course." and I listed the things I needed and he glided across the room gathering them.<p>

I grabbed a beaker and a stirring rod. Bertrand placed several corked bottles of various animals' feet and essences. I started to mix them in the beaker measuring out way ingredient when I noticed Bertrand continued to look round for items. He stopped at a shelf and leant towards the contents. "I've got everything I need, thank you Mr Fortunessa." He shifty grabbed a bottle and put it in his jacket before turning and nodding once more. I said nothing of it and continued stirring the mixture. He walked over to the desk where I was working and picked up a small bottle. "Hornets tails... Aren't these strong sedatives?" he asked passing it between his fingers. "Only when mixed with beetle's blood, remember our main aim is to wake the lady." I replied smiling awkwardly before adding another ingredient. "Yes of course." he said walking over and placing it much further up the table.

He then walked behind me and stood to my left. I needed to add the hornet's tails so I walked to the edge of the desk to pick it up. I heard him move swiftly forward and assumed it had something to do with the earlier smuggle but I pretended not to notice. I walked back over and he was slowly stirring the mixture, an extra bottle half way across the table. "I'll go and see if she's awoken yet. He stood by the door and watched closely as I mixed in the hornet's tail before leaving the room. As soon as he left I reached for the bottle which was now empty, labelled 'Beetle's Blood'. I knew it. Gladly I also knew an antidote for a strong sedative, frog spawn. I walked over to the shelf, reached for the bottle and managed to grab it just before Bertrand entered again.

"What are you doing? Hurry up Renfield" He yelled so I quickly grabbed the beaker, stirring rod. As I followed him down the dark corridor I quickly juggled the beaker and ingredient in my hands and managed to pop off the cork which went flying somewhere in the darkness and I poured all the frog spawn in before shoving the bottle in my pocket. As we reached the end of the corridor I had just enough time to stir it in so it wasn't visible. Bertrand grabbed the beaker of me and shoved the stirring rod in my hands. He was getting rather aggressive considering the calm atmosphere.

I stood behind the settee and watched him as he knelt down and gave the girl the concoction. She coughed and spluttered for a while as he forced it down her throat. "That should be enough now Bertrand, she's awake." He continued to pour for a second until "BERTRAND!" the Count's eyes glowed red as he growled his name. Bertrand stood quickly and calmly before striding out the room, shoving the empty beaker in my direction.


	7. Welcome home

**Author's**_** Note: **__I'm back after what seems like forever. Sorry for the abrupt vacation but I got distracted by different fandoms and school work and such. But as series 4 is coming out soon I've latched back onto this fandom again and will be posting a bunch of new chapters. Please enjoy and don't forget to review it! I need feedback to determine the storyline~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Elizabeth adjusts to her new home but are the Dracula's to be trusted?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scene 7 (Elizabeth's POV)<strong>_

* * *

><p>After feeling a sudden chill I awoke with a revolting mixture being forced down my throat. For a moment I thought I was back at the Magustre's Castle being tortured out of a dream but when I opened my eyes I saw a silhouette of a person, the suddenly I heard a booming voice echo around the room. Then the silhouette disappeared and the torture stopped. I blinked a few times to focus my vision then I sat up. I was in another dark castle, this one furnished with red and leather. "Are you alright?" asked a boy around my age that leant towards me, "I apologise for the unpleasant awakening. Bertrand isn't normally like that, something's up with him.<p>

"Where am I? Who's Bertrand...? And who are you for that matter?" I said rubbing my eyes and pointing to the boy. A tall man with long black hair attempted to introduce himself with, "We are the dracu-" before being interrupted by the boy who said "My name's Vladimir. This is my dad, just call him The Count. And that's Erin, Ingrid, Renfield, Wolfie and Bertrand is my teacher." He pointed at each of the corresponding persons and I nodded before 'The count' called him over. I overheard the word 'stop interrupting me', 'but why' and then I overheard I word that startled me. Dracula. I flung my legs over the side of the settee and attempted to stand up but I was too weak. They both turned to face me. "I'm sorry I must go I've dealt with you sorts before and I'm not being your blood bank!"

At first I thought if it was the actual infamous Dracula but the obvious signs made it clear. No sunlight, Dark oak furnishings, Pale skin. It reminded me too much of the Magustre's and I needed to get out quick. "No, wait stop." Vlad said as his crowched to my level. "We're not like the others." "Oh I'm sure you're not," I retaliated before bearing a deep bite on my arm. "That's exactly what the Magustre Family said before they..." I stopped as I had made my point. "Oh, they're still alive? Haven't seen them since-" The count was interrupted once more, this time with a slap on the back of the head from Ingrid. "Look I know you have bad run ins with vampires before but I promise we're not like that. We've agreed to live amongst humans and not kill them for food.

Vlad said reaching for my knee. I twitched out the way before squeaking, "For fun then?" He shook his head, "for nothing we've made a pact with the Van Helsing slayers to not kill any more humans. Please trust me." He looked sincere. I thought for a moment before saying, "Okay. It's just... hard, after being used for so many years by your kind." The family smiled, or the closest they can get to one so I grinned back.


	8. Ba dum Ba dum

**Author's**_** Note:**__ Sorry about all the re-uploading and the minor editing. Getting the format of fanfics is a right bummer when you see work from months ago. Anyway hopefully you'll enjoy my more recent chapters as they have a more… mature feel to them I think. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Elizabeth settles to her new room and Erin enjoys the increased number of heartbeats._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scene 8 (Erin's POV)<strong>_

* * *

><p>I was pleased by Elizabeth's arrival in the house as I finally had someone living and breathing to talk to and she looked kind. After the Count messed up by blurting out Dracula, Vlad had to calm her down. I watched as he explained to her how he planned to have vampires and breathers living alongside one another. His mini speech was inspiring and lovely to watch as the girl went from aggressive and confused to calm and relaxed. After she had warmed to the idea of vegetarian vampires I decide to ask her name. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth Penn Grey. The last of my family..." She looked down into her lap.<p>

I blurted out a small "Sorry" before Vlad got me to take her to the guest room where I assumed she would stay for quite some time. I helped her out of her seat and supported her as her legs were still weak. She leant on me as I walked her out of the living room and down the corridor. I went down some steps and turned right, leading to a large flight of steps leading to the rooms. The guest room was two doors away from mine and by the sounds of the creaky door I guessed they hadn't had any visitors in a few centuries. As I entered the doorway with Elizabeth I felt a small gust of wind. I turned quickly to see Bertrand walking off down the hallway.

Something's wrong with him today. He seemed really angry when Elizabeth woke. I assumed it was something Renfield had said and just shrugged it off. "This is your humble abode. Sorry there isn't a bed. If you don't want to sleep in a coffin I'm sure Vlad can provide you with a mattress. That's what I did anyway. Just to let you know if you want a human one to one I'm always here, just two doors down to your right." "Thanks" she muttered before gliding her hand across the coffin set in the middle of the room. I left her to get used to the place as I returned to the living room. I heard Vlad and Bertrand muttering angrily to one another but their conversation halted as I entered the room. Bertrand stormed past before I walked over to Vlad sitting on a large red chair opposite him.


End file.
